


together together

by Rokutagrl



Series: Otomedia 2015 [1]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure
Genre: Christmas Presents, M/M, Otomedia 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokutagrl/pseuds/Rokutagrl
Summary: Koushirou prepares to give Taichi his gift for Christmas this year.
Relationships: Izumi Koushirou | Izzy Izumi/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Series: Otomedia 2015 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079456
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	together together

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the interview in [Otomedia 2015](https://jippy-kandi.tumblr.com/post/135057572180/digimon-adventure-tri-otomedia-christmas-translation/) that states what Koushirou is planning to give Taichi as a Christmas present.

“I know that you’ve wanted to attend for some time,” Koushirou starts. He allows himself a brief moment to quietly revel in the victory of the practiced words slipping naturally off his tongue. He continues, “And I was able to procure a set of tickets this year with some excess funds.“ 

Koushirou swallows, the shake in his hands all too familiar now. His fingers slip into his pockets, feeling for the thick set of tickets resting inside. He pets the glossy paper, careful not to cut his fingers along the sharp edges.

"Merry Christmas, Taichi,” he manages, smiling. “I was hoping—” and it’s always here, Koushirou laments mentally, that he cannot get past, has never been able to pluck up the courage to finish. The line he had planned feels as if it has been quieted beneath the sonorous drumming of his heart.

On the wall before him, Koushirou’s reflection frowns back, clearly dismayed.

He breathes in and levels it with a steady gaze. “Shall we go together?” He says instead, the words falling from his mouth without a single slip. Elation brightens up his own reflection and Koushirou— 

“Not _together_ together!“ He tells himself. His cheeks flare with heat and Koushirou throws up his free hand defensively, as if to convince his mirror image that the thought had never occurred to him before. "I would never presume that you—that _we_ — I—" 

"Yeah, I’ll go." 

Koushirou feels everything stop at those words: His brain. Time. _His heart_. 

In the mirror, over the shoulder of his own reflection, Taichi leans coolly against the door frame, grinning. Koushirou stares back at him through the glass, petrified at being caught. 

"Your mom let me in,” Taichi explains as he strides across the room to join Koushirou at his side. He holds up his one hand and instinctively Koushirou relinquishes the set of tickets into his grasp, his tongue heavy with the words he had spent weeks rehearsing, now all for nothing. “So where are we going?” 

Taichi’s eyes widen just a bit as Koushirou presumes he reads over the event title. 

“You can take whomever you wish,” Koushirou throws in, quietly. “It was presumptuous for me to not consider you may want a different companion.”

Taichi smiles at the pair of tickets before handing a single one back to Koushirou. "It wouldn’t be bad, right?” He asks, amber eyes bright when he clarifies, “If it _was_ together together?”


End file.
